


Freezing

by Yoite



Series: Some Say The World Will End In Fire [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU where the waverider brig has bars, Angst and Feels, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, I might get fired for writing this in work, M/M, Random & Short, Spoilers, Violent Thoughts, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: I'm really not getting better with the titles, am I?Mild warning for the expected angsty and violent themes.Now part of a mini series, with headings from a Robert Frost poem (see series description for full text).





	

**Author's Note:**

> In other news OMG MICK IS BACK YAAAAAAY!! I was literally (!) spasming in happiness on the sofa when that happened. 
> 
> This is set in S1E9 after Mick has been locked up in the brig..
> 
> .. which, as I suddenly remembered half way through writing this, has glass walls. Whereas my brain randomly came up with bars. Because kink.

" _.. some say in ice.._ "

* * *

When everybody else had left Len took a few steps forward, turned around and leaned back, slowly, resting his head and shoulder blades against the cold, hard bars of the cell. The damn cage they had locked that bear of a man into. He closed his eyes and imagined Mick taking his sweet revenge right there and then, wrapping his thick, warm fingers around his neck. Len could almost feel their roughness against his skin, pressing down to take his breath away, literally this time. Wouldn't that be ironic?

Nothing of the sort took place. Len gave a little wince through gritted teeth, clutching the half-thawed stump that used to be his right hand. Rip had called him over to medical bay, but he was in no rush to let go of the pain. If Mick wasn't going to punish him after all, so what, he was perfectly capable of providing the punishment himself. At least there wasn't any blood. Len hated blood and dirt and sweat, and all that mess. Sometimes, there was not a single cell in his brain that could figure out how he could stand being around Mick.

He forced his eyes back open. There was another quiet sound coming from behind, a low grumble, like from a gush of hot water through leaden pipes. Finally, he turned around. Mick had not shifted an inch from where he was sat on the bench, straight but with his gaze stuck to the floor, unmoved. Frozen. It hurt Len worse than the cold gun ever could.

He pursed his lips for the 'M', but decided against saying his partner’s name. Who was hardly his partner any longer. He could not afford for his voice to waver.

"This is the second time I've saved your life lately."

It came out a little too loud, given that Mick was only a few steps away. A few steps, and a few lifetimes of being brainwashed by the Time Masters. But Len took great care not to depart from his usual manner of speaking, elongating the words and spitting them out through smirked lips, throwing them as far from him as possible. Words were a weakness, words never worked, not with his father, and definitely not with this lobotomised ape. Len did not even know what he _expected_.

Until Mick lifted his eyes like two extinct volcanoes, full of empty hate.

Not that there had ever been a time when Mick didn't hate the world and everyone in it. But he used to take such joy in burning it to the ground. And Len used to take joy in watching him do it, or as close an emotion to joy as he was capable of. Because there had always been a different kind of glint in Mick's eyes, too, something deeper than the mere reflection of a city in flames, a glint to tell Len that he was the only thing Mick didn't want to see burn.

Len did not even know what he _expected_. But he hardly expected to survive if that glint had gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to be up to date with LoT so that I can read up more on the backgrounds and write something longer.. for now this will be just a series of tiny ficlets. Possibly smut at some point >:).


End file.
